The goal of this proposal is to explore the use of recent approaches and concepts in human brain mapping as applied for the first time to the study of the neural basis of imitation. This initial research will allow a development of a body of data upon which significant future research on the neural mechanisms of imitation can be built. Imitation is the most ubiquitous form of learning during development, offering the acquisition of many skills without the time-consuming process of trial-and-error learning. Imitation is also central to developing fundamental social skills such as reading facial and other body gestures and to understand the goals, the intentions, and the desires of other people (theory of mind). The importance of imitation for social behavior is underscored by the fact that patients with autism are not able to imitate well. [unreadable] [unreadable] We will use a novel combination of functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) and trans-cranial magnetic-stimulation (TMS) to study the neural mechanisms of imitation. The results of this research will be used to build future significant research on the cognitive and social aspects of imitation. [unreadable] [unreadable] This future research will better define core deficits of autism, since autistic patients have imitation deficits. With fMRI we have identified a 'minimal' circuit comprising three regions that seem essential to imitation, namely the superior temporal cortex, the posterior parietal cortex and the inferior frontal cortex. [unreadable] [unreadable] With TMS and the use of frameless stereotaxy, we will interfere systematically with the activity in each one of the brain regions activated by the imitation process and will observe the resulting behavioral changes during imitation learning. [unreadable] [unreadable] We will also use fMRI and covariance structural equation modeling to study the changes in affectivity connectivity of these three human brain regions during imitative learning. Predictions on connectivity changes are based on basic computational principles of motor control. [unreadable] [unreadable] Finally, with the combined use of fMRI and TMS, we will study what is the role of this neural network in understanding the intentions of others while watching their actions. This human brain mapping approach of using different techniques, alone or in combination, to study the complex behavior of imitation is novel and requires initial research and the development of a body of preliminary data that we will be used in the future. [unreadable] [unreadable]